Loser Like Me
Loser Like Me is an original song that is featured in the season two Regionals episode Original Song. It was sung by New Directions. It was discovered by the leaked script containing a cut scene that Quinn and Rachel wrote this song. Source The leads are sung by Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson, with Santana, Mercedes, and Brittany having small solos/background vocals in this song. The song is about the members of New Directions (except Kurt, as he was at Dalton at the time), how they have been bullied and treated like outcasts, but how they are using these experiences to rise above the others. The performance ends with New Directions throwing cups that have red confetti in them at the crowd, a parody of how they are usually being slushied. This is one of the two winning songs, the other being Get It Right. FULL PERFORMANCE: View here Lyrics Rachel: Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero (Santana: huh) But hey Rachel with Brittany and Santana: Everyone you wanna be, Probably started off like me. Rachel: You may say that I'm a freak show, Santana: I don't care. Rachel: But, hey Rachel with Brittany and Santana: Give it just a little time, I bet you're gonna change your mind. Rachel: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, It ain't so hard to take. Rachel and Finn: That's right. Rachel with Brittany and Santana: 'Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name Rachel: And I'll just look away. Rachel and Finn: That's right. New Directions: Just go ahead and hate on me run your mouth. (Finn and Rachel: So everyone can hear.) Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. (Finn and Rachel: Baby, I don't care.) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me. Finn: Push me up against the locker And, hey, all I do is shake it off. I'll get you back when I'm your boss I'm not thinking 'bout you haters 'Cause, hey, I could be a superstar. I'll see you when you wash my car. Rachel with Brittany and Santana: All of the dirt you've been throwing my way, It ain't so hard to take. Rachel and Finn: That's right. Rachel with Brittany and Santana: Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name. Rachel: And I'll just look away. Rachel and Finn: That's right. New Directions: Just go ahead, and hate on me; and run your mouth (Rachel and Finn: So everyone can hear.) Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. (Rachel and Finn: Baby, I don't care) Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me, A loser like me Rachel: A loser like me. Santana and Brittany with the New Direction Girls: Hey (Boys: Oh!), you, over there (Boys: Oh!), Keep the "L" (Boys: Oh!) up up in the air (Boys: Oh!) Hey (Boys: Oh!), you, over there (Boys: Oh!), Keep the "L" (Boys: Oh!) up 'cause I don't care (Boys: Oh!) You can throw your sticks (Boys: Oh!), And you can throw your stones (Boys: Oh!) Like a rocket (Boys: Oh!) just watch me go yeah (Boys: Oh!) L-O-S-E-R (Boys: Oh!), I can only be who I are. Rachel with Brittany and Santana with New Directions: Just (Rachel:Yeah!) go ahead and hate on; me run your mouth. New Directions: (Rachel and Finn): 'So everyone can hear. Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down '(Rachel and Finn): '''Baby, I don't care Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out You wanna be, You wanna be A loser like me. '''New Directions: Just (Mercedes:Yeah!) go ahead, and hate on me And run your mouth Rachel and Finn: So everyone can hear. New Directions: Hit me with the worst you've got, and knock me down. Santana and Mercedes: Baby, I don't care. New Directions: Keep it up, and, soon enough, you'll figure out, (Mercedes: oh) You wanna be (Mercedes: be), you wanna be A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, New Directions: A loser like me, Rachel: A loser like me, Rachel with New Directions: A loser like me. Glee Live 2011 At the Glee Live 2011 Tour, in which this song is featured, Santana and Brittany can be heard singing along with Rachel in the beginning. Trivia *According to the extended version of the presentation (View here), you can see Brittany, Santana, Rachel, Lauren and Quinn sing in that part. *This is the only competition song that has props.(confetti slushies) *When Mike pushes the cart with cups on to the stage, one of the cups is on its side, but in a shot a few seconds later, it is stood back up. *Heather Morris, Lea Michele, Cory Monteith, Amber Riley and Naya Rivera recorded the song for the CD Glee The Music: Vol 5. *Brittany is seen trying to drink the confetti- in a joking manner, probably to give the appearance of an actual liquid in the cup. *At the Glee Live tour, Blaine was part of the Loser Like Me performance despite not being in New Directions yet, as was Kurt, who wasn't in New Directions at the time. *Loser Like Me had been submitted for 2 categories for Grammy nominations. *In ''Get It Right , ''Rachel is seen without a body mic. However, she has one for this song after it was handed to her between the songs. Pictures A4975E9F79EEF7787477E8 Large.jpg Glee-season-2-episode-15-original-song.jpg Loser-like-me-art.jpg Loser like me.png Loserlikeme.jpg Tumblr liuzwbTxNk1qh9rk7.gif Originalrecap.jpg Screen shot 2011-03-19 at 11.20.55 PM.png Trynot2laugh.jpg Tumblr lk7ekmLvvI1qfji35o1 500.gif Glee216-1103.jpg Glee216-1141.jpg tumblr_li4qtwXiyh1qb1u9to1_500.gif|Loser Like Me Santana-LLM.png Rachel-LLM.png 480px-Glee_-_loser_like_me.jpg imagesCA2TT21G.jpg imagesCA3I7VWV.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right|Loser Like Me (Extended Version) thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Original Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce Category:Songs sung at Regionals Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5